The present invention relates generally to a rotary floor cleaner and, more particularly, to an improved means for securing the drive mechanism of a rotary floor cleaner to the base thereof.
A rotary floor cleaner is a type of cleaning apparatus typically used by professional rug and floor cleaning personnel. Recently, such rotary floor cleaners have become available, on a rental basis, through stores and other commercial facilities.
The rotary floor cleaner includes a base, or housing, and a rotatable cleaning element within the base. The cleaning element is often referred to as the cleaning rotor.
The cleaning rotor is powered by a drive mechanism attached to the base, usually immediately above the cleaning rotor. The drive mechanism itself includes an electric motor, a gear box interconnecting the motor and the cleaning rotor, and a protective housing.
One problem encountered with the rotary floor cleaner is handling. Such cleaners often weigh as much as 125 pounds and transportation, loading and unloading is difficult even for the professional cleaning team. The problem is much greater for the individual who rents a rotary cleaner, transports it home in the trunk of an automobile, and then must carry the cleaner up a flight of stairs.
A second problem concerns maintenance and repair. When the drive mechanism fails, the rotary floor cleaner cannot be quickly repaired. The drive mechanism, rigidly attached to the base, must be physically detached and replaced, and this procedure often requires a trained professional.